rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Data Crane
A Data Crane is a small vehicle used in Mainframe to transport heavy loads. The Data Crane has also been modified into the CPU Fighter and has successfully helped to defend the system. Data Cranes have a small cockpit with room for just two people. They are easily operated by a single person. There is a small gun on the front of the vehicle, mostly used in clearing debri, but can be used for defense. The crane capable of lifting immensely heavy loads, and is very fast. The difference between a standard Data Crane and a CPU Fighter is that a Data Crane is completely yellow and owned by private businesses. A CPU Fighter is green and yellow like all other CPU vehicles, and they are owned by the city. Some of the Data Cranes in Mainframe are owned by Jimmy's Construction business, others are owned by Welly's Data Retrieval Systems. At least three Data Cranes were used in the construction of Dot's Diner. They were owned by Jimmy's construction business. One was seen lifting the large 'D' of the restaurants sign into place. At this time the Twin City was destroyed by a massive explosion. The shock wave ripped through Baudway Sector, damaging the Diner and throwing the Data Crane and the large 'D' through the air. (Daemon Rising) Megabyte sent his viral troops to trash Dot's Diner when Bob refused to do a favor for the virus. Even the large sign on the top of the diner was damaged. A Data Crane was used to carry in a replacement sign for the restaurant. (The Tearing) Bob used one to attack the Code Master Lens when he was attacking Mainframe. The Crane had a large arm attached to the front to try and grabe Lens with. Lens had disabled Glitch so Bob had to use the data crane to fight the Code Master. Lens was not afraid of the simple vehicle, and easily avoided it's attack. Using his Gibson Coil Pike, Lens snatched the crane out of the sky and prepared to delete Bob. A Game Cube began to load into the system and Lens was curious about it, having never encountered a Game. Bob offered to show him the power of the Game and Lens jumped on the back of the data crane as they flew toward the incoming Cube. This was all a plot by Bob to purposefully lose the Game and nullify Lens to save Mainframe. (High Code) Dot Matrix used a Data Crane to grab Megabyte when he was infected by a Web Creature so that he could not attack Bob and Hexadecimal. Megabyte began to infect the cranes hauling arm, but Dot released the arm from the crane, before the infection traveled up the arm, and Megabyte and the arm fell to the ground. Dot latter used the data crane to attack the Super Virus Gigabyte. She didn't realise he was capable of obsorbing energy and fired the vehicles gun at the virus. He easily obsorbed the energy blasts and as she flew by Gigabyte swung his massive claws at the tail of the crane and broke off it's rear thrusters. The Data Crane crashed, skidding across the street. Bob saved Dot and the got away. (Gigabyte) During the Net War, Dot Matrix had her father, Welman Matrix, rebuild his Gateway Command to try and save Mainframe from the super virus Daemon. During the reconstruction of the device a Data Crane was used to lift the upper portion of the Gateway into place. (Sacrifice) Category:Vehicles